Morgan Jones (Fear)
Morgan Jones is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead, and the crossover character coming from AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the husband of Jenny, the father of Duane, and the last known surviving member of the Jones family. While evacuating, Jenny was bitten and succumbed to the infection, causing Morgan and Duane to seek refuge in King County, Georgia, where the Grimes family lived. After the loss of his son (who was bitten by Jenny), Morgan was living a life in denial, hoping to redeem himself by killing the invasive walkers. After the encounter with Eastman, it is revealed that Morgan has partly redeemed himself and is on a journey to find Terminus before Rick Grimes's altered sign turns him away. After stumbling across a map leading to Washington, D.C., with a familiar name on it, he heads north until he crosses paths with Daryl Dixon and Aaron, recruiters for the Alexandria Safe-Zone, who bring him to the town where he is reunited with his long lost friend. After the war against The Saviors he left Virginia and traveled to Texas, to get away from people and to find himself, eventually starting a new journey in his life and leaving the past behind. Overview Personality Morgan is a wise but severely damaged man. Before the apocalypse, he was a loving family man who provided for his wife and son. But the apocalypse took its toll, and after his wife was turned into a zombie he was able to cope due to him still having his son, Duane, to look after. Morgan was like Rick Grimes in some ways as they were both survivors doing all they can to provide for their family and to keep them safe no matter what. Now Morgan's inner demons are on the brink of escape as the world spares him no horrors, his severe PTSD repressed only by his steadfast commitment to Aikido. While a good man at his core, Morgan struggles immensely with mental illness brought about by trauma. After Rick left to find his family in Atlanta, Morgan began to get reckless, which eventually led to the death of his son. The next time Rick encountered Morgan, he was a changed man, who had become insane and intensively grief-stricken with the death of his family, so he claimed to redeem himself by killing all of the zombies in King County, though Morgan was shown to also have turned into a cold blooded murderer who killed anyone who got in his way, even if they were harmless survivors as seen when he savagely murdered two survivors for following him into the woods. It was only after meeting a peaceful survivor named Eastman that Morgan was able to reclaim his sanity and in which he developed his code to never kill human beings again. It was from Eastman that Morgan learned Aikido and with these skills is an extremely formidable fighter, being able to fend off both the Walkers and human threats with his signature weapon, a wooden staff. Following reclaim of his sanity and Eastman's death , Morgan set out on a journey to find other people at Eastman's request. After the long journey and being turned away from Terminus thanks to a sign for the community redesigned to warn that it was no sanctuary and finding a map to Washington, D.C, with Rick's name on it and he set out on a quest to find his friend. Morgan at this point viewed every human life as precious and refused to commit murder in order to survive as seen when he refused to kill two members of the Wolves who had attempted to kill him as he was camped out in the woods. When he is brought to the Alexandria Safe-Zone by recruiters Daryl and Aaron, he finds Rick executing Pete Anderson, an act that visibly shocked him. Following this, Morgan takes a strong role in the community of Alexandria and with his fighting skills, is a strong survivor and protector willing to do anything to keep good people safe from harm but still stubbornly refused to kill those who indeed pose a threat to the security of his group as shown when he allows a group of Wolves to leave the Safe-Zone following their brutal attack, which almost leads to the death of Rick. He also keeps the leader of the group, Owen, alive even after the latter makes it clear that he still intends to slaughter every survivor in the safe-zone and enlists the help of Denise to treat his infected wound. Morgan's refusal to commit murder and desire to prevent others from committing murder was so strong that he even prevented his ideological nemesis, Carol from killing Owen by getting into a physical confrontation with her over his life and knocking her out. Morgan was also greatly against the idea of killing the Saviors and seeks to build a jail cell to hold human threats captive instead of killing them. Despite his conflict with Carol, after she flees the safe-zone, Morgan personally goes on a mission to bring her back. Finding her in a critical condition he saves her life by killing a member of the Saviors named Roman after he refuses to surrender. Morgan regretted having to break his oath but assessed that he had no other choice in order to protect Carol. Upon finding the Kingdom, Morgan continues to care for Carol despite her cold behavior and takes an active role in the community and develops a close bond with Benjamin, training him Aikido just as Eastman had taught him. In spite of killing Roman, the Savior who attempted to kill Carol, Morgan desperately tries to hold onto his code of not killing humans and simply goes along with the Kingdom's servitude to the Saviors. He also did not want to fight back against the Saviors as he rejects Richard's plans to fight and also disagrees with Rick's plan of starting a war, showing concern for the many lives that would be lost in the fallout. He even suggests capturing Negan, rather than killing him. However, after his student and friend Benjamin is killed by the Saviors as a result of the actions of Richard, Morgan is severely angered and traumatized and slowly reverts back to his old state of insanity fuelled by PTSD. He brutally kills Richard as punishment by strangling him to death and though he claims that the Kingdom will honour the Saviors demands from here on out, he later tells Carol that he is planning to kill them all. Morgan prepares to return to killing by sharpening staff into a sharpened spear the likes of which he used before meeting Eastman. Fuelled by revenge, Morgan actively partakes in the fight against the Saviors and Scavengers with no qualms of eliminating human threats. Morgan continues to struggle against his demons, mental illness and the consequences of his actions, claiming he feels "stuck". By the start of the war against the Saviors, Morgan has become an extremely violent man, willing to do everything, in order to kill every single member of the Saviors. He almost even impales Paul Rovia, in a fight between the two, regarding if they are going to let the Saviors live or not. Morgan's thirst for blood eventually worries those close to him such as Carol and Ezekiel who see how his state of mind is slowly destroying him. His PTSD has started manifesting itself into hallucinations, specifically Gavin, who he threatened to kill but didn't, and Jared, the man who killed Benjamin. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Morgan was born in the mid 1960’s and grew up in Macon, Georgia, although little is known regarding his early childhood. Morgan experienced an average life where he grew to become a hard-working and practical man acquiring skills ranging from construction, craftsmanship and welding. As an adult, he grew to become a family man in Georgia where he fell in love with a woman named Jenny and the pair married where they later had a son named Duane, the trio lived together as a typical family. (Photographs depict the three of them going on several family trips.) Post-Apocalypse King County During the onset of the outbreak, Morgan and his family evacuated from their home, upon where they witnessed several broadcasts informing other survivors to travel towards Atlanta where a suppossed refugee centre was located, promising food, shelter and military protection. Originally their intended destination, however due to the chaos and horrendous events which transpired around them, Morgan and his family were reluctantly forced to take refuge and heavily barricade themselves within a nearby house. However tragedy struck where at an unknown point, Jenny became bitten where she eventually succumbed to the infection and perished in their house, despite this Morgan was unable to put her down and thus somehow, released her into the outside; both Morgan and Duane were left severely haunted by this event. Following this, Morgan remained firmly protective of his son where he endeavored to create a sense of normalcy for Duane including correctiing his grammar as well as engaging in mealtime prayers. TV Series Main Article: Morgan Jones (TV Series) Season 4 "What's Your Story?" Morgan is first seen when John Dorie shoots a Walker which is approaching him and Morgan is standing behind it. It is revealed via flashback that Jesus, Carol and Rick all visited Morgan at various times to convince him to stay in Virginia, but he refused. When they leave, he packs his backpack, grabs his fighting stick and leaves. Morgan walks down a road and hears the voices of his friends trying to convince him to stay. He stops at an intersection and ruminates through the night. In the morning, he decides to keep walking. Eventually, he breaks into a run. Morgan hotwires an abandoned car then leaves it on the road after it runs out of fuel. Morgan walks for days. He spots a group of people in the distance and walks the other way. He continues to head west, on foot and in a car. Morgan finds a wounded man coughing in a car. He leaves some first aid supplies on the car seat, but the man orders him to take the supplies and leave him alone. A couple of days later, Morgan arrives at the Texas border. Morgan spots an infected heading toward a man in a field. He gets ready to kill the walker, but the man shoots it first. The man introduces himself as John Dorie and invites Morgan to take shelter in his car for the night. He reluctantly accepts, but sneaks out of John's car in the middle of the night. Morgan walks down a road and peeks into an empty tent lit by a lantern, when someone knocks him unconscious. Morgan wakes up to find a couple of thugs, Leland and Bill , holding him at gunpoint while going through his bag. John shows up and shoots at Leland but surrenders when Leland's crew surrounds and takes him captive as well. Suddenly, Althea drives up in a SWAT vehicle to the scene. She offers Leland a case of ramen and cigarretes in exchange for the prisoners. When Leland refuses, she pulls a lever to reveal the vehicle is rigged with machine guns. Afterwards, Althea drives with Morgan and John in the back of the vehicle. She tells them that they owe her for saving their lives. She stops at a Trailer Park and gets out a video camera, explaining to them that she's a journalist and wants to get their stories on record. The next day, Althea interviews John on camera and learns about his mission to find his girlfriend, Laura, who he met after the fall. She turns the camera on Morgan. He brushes her off and leaves them. Before he leaves, John runs after Morgan to gives him fresh socks, when suddenly they spot one of Leland's cars parked nearby. Leland's crew surrounds Morgan, John and Althea. Leland demands the keys to Althea's truck. Morgan and John fight off their captors. Morgan charges at a rooftop sniper and gets shot in the leg. Morgan fights the sniper with his stick. His foe dangles from the roof as Infected snap at him below. Morgan saves him, but the shooter tackles him. They fall through the roof and land on the floor, where the Infected devour the sniper. Morgan finds a grenade and pulls the pin, then takes cover in a bathtub. The grenade explodes. Morgan limps out of the trailer. After the fight is over, Morgan, John and Althea get back on the road. Althea informs them that white numbered flags have been appearing in the area over the past few weeks. Althea points out that Morgan still owes her an interview. Althea interviews Morgan on the side of the road. Morgan reveals that he came from Atlanta and used to belong to several settlements. He explains that his people battled a large group and won. When Althea asks why he left his group, Morgan gets up to go. Althea demands an answer. "I lose people and then I lose myself," he says, then walks off. Morgan hobbles down the road. He recognizes an abandoned car then sees an infected man walking up ahead. He starts to walk after the man but trips while trying to escape two Infected. John shows up and stabs the Infected. John helps Morgan catch up to the infected man. Morgan sees that it is the wounded man who he tried to help earlier. He kills the man and then buries him in the woods as Althea and John watch from afar. Back in the truck, Morgan insists that he is only travelling with John and Althea until his leg heals. John explains that they are setting out to find Laura and in exchange for the help, he'll tell Althea more of his story. Althea sees a woman crawling on the road. She pulls over and walks up to help the woman: It's Alicia, alive and well, and clearly hardened by survival. Suddenly, Alicia points a sharp weapon at Althea’s neck. Nick, Strand and Luciana emerge from the bushes and hold Morgan, John and Althea at gunpoint. "Another Day in the Diamond" Morgan, John, and Althea are held at gunpoint by Alicia, Strand, Luciana, and Nick. Alicia asks Althea if they are their enemies, and Strand names their foes as the Vultures. Morgan insists that they are not their enemies, and Alicia asks Althea about the flag in the back of her truck. Althea says that she found it, and Alicia tells her to take them to its original location. "Good Out Here" Morgan will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Morgan has killed: *Jenny Jones (Zombified) *40's Man *20's Man (Alive) *Eastman (Indirectly Caused; Out of Mercy) *Jeffery (Zombified) *Owen (Zombified) *Roman *Benjamin (Before Reanimation) *Richard *Duke (Alongside Carol Peletier) *Paulie (Alongside Carol Peletier) *Gomez (Alongside Carol Peletier) *Gavin (Indirectly Caused) *Keno *Jared (Caused) *Lance (Alongside his fellow militia members) *Duke *Bill (Alongside Althea and John) *Hardy *Thin Survivor (Zombified) *1 unnamed Wolf (Zombified) *31 unnamed Saviors (28 Direct, 3 Alongside Carol Peletier) *1 unnamed Scavenger *1 unnamed Hilltop resident/refugee (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Althea TBA John Dorie TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"What's Your Story?" *"Another Day in the Diamond" Trivia *The name Morgan is a descendant male name from the old Welsh 'Morcant' which is derived from mor meaning 'sea' and cant meaning 'circle'. *Morgan heavily suffers from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) as a result of losing his entire family to the outbreak, Morgan has been shown to display noticeable signs of mental instability as evidenced by his psycotic breakdowns and mercilessly mudering innocent survivors whom he encountered before his encounter with Eastman. *Morgan's signature weapon is a wooden staff, hand-crafted by Eastman. ** Morgan' staff is also now a spear. *Morgan appears to be religious as evidenced by him saying grace before his meal with Duane and Rick, and he silently prayed in Father Gabriel's church. *Morgan is implied to be a vegetarian, although this was presumably influenced by Eastman. *Morgan currently owns the book 'The Art Of Peace'. *Morgan also owns a rabbit's foot which acts as a good luck charm which was originally a gift from Eastman's daughter which was later handed to him after his death. *Morgan appears to possess a reasonable knowledge of construction and craftsmanship as shown by him being able to create several rigged traps throughout King County as well as being able to build a fortified cell in Alexandria single-handedly. *After being trained by Eastman, Morgan is highly proficient in Aikido and thus has proven to be a skilled combatant, being able to engage multiple opponents in combat simultaneously including multiple members of the Wolves and later the Saviors. *According to his interview on ''Talking Dead'', Lennie James trained for his fight scenes with Stephen Ho, one of the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Morgan is the one of four characters in the universe to be in both TV shows, in this case is the Original TV Series and the Companion Series, followed by Paul Rovia, Carol Peletier, and Rick Grimes. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Category:King County Category:Texas